


Getting something good

by AuthorInDistress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We should have these discussions when I'm not in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting something good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoSiriusRumme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/gifts).



> God I haven't written anything in AGES, apologies! I'm so rusty.

.

* * *

.

Tony manages to get back to the flats a little later than usual but he seriously doubts that anyone living here would actually be asleep at this time anyway.

He still moves past the other rooms as quietly as he can though, just in case, wincing at the dull ache that's made itself known in his stomach until he finally reaches the shared kitchen. Natasha's in there as predicted, sitting slouched on the sofa in the corner, a plate of rice resting on her knees and a glass of juice by her shoulders on the window sill, and she glances up when he dumps his bag down beside her. Other than her, only Thor and Steve are still hanging about here instead of partying like everyone else; Thor has his back to him, cooking a late night meal that smells moderately spicy by the stove, while Steve has his laptop open on the table with his earphones in.

"Hey," Nat offers, pointing her spoon at him in greeting before catching the look on his face and grimacing, "Oh, ouch." Shifting, she points her spoon at the cabinet behind him instead. "I stocked it up yesterday."

He sighs, grabbing an orange from the bowl as he passes and taking out the required pain meds from the cabinet, swallowing them down dry. "Thanks," He barely remembers to mumble, peeling the orange above the bin and biting into it once he's done. Juice squirts everywhere, into his eye even, and he looks up at the snort that it gets him from Steve. His earphones are out now, his laptop's screen open on Itunes where some action-y-looking movie is paused, "Shut up." Tony mutters at him, "I'm hungry, I can't be bothered to break it apart."

"It only takes a second, you loser." Nat says around a mouthful of rice. "And if it's your first day on, I suggest you take an early night in before - " She suddenly spits half a Cashew nut out into the palm of her hand, giving it a look of disdain before throwing it onto the table. Steve quickly moves his notes away from it in disgust, flicking it into the bin with his elbow.

Tony raises an eyebrow at her, smiling when she actually looks a little guilty at how badly her throw had been aimed, " _Early?_ It's almost midnight."

"Is it?" Steve glances down at the time on his laptop, making a face, "Oops." He shuts it down, unplugging his charger from the nearest socket and hoisting them both up under his armpit, holding his notes in his other hand, "I'd better go too, then. I've got a lecture at eight tomorrow."

Tony smiles weakly at him, "I'm taking the day off." He gloats emptily, "Yay me."

"Then go to sleep," Nat calls over, pulling the hood of her jacket over her head, "You stink."

"Lovely," Tony waves at her, ignoring the brief look of concern and understanding that Steve gives him.

Before he can leave, however, Thor finally turns to him - only acknowledging his presence now that he's leaving, "Need some help with it all?"

"Ah ha ha _ha_ ," Rolling his eyes Tony salutes at him, grabs his bag, and kicks open the door to leave. Steve follows him out, his room right beside his anyway, and the lights flicker on automatically as they pass by under them. They faintly hear Thor sizzling something on his frying pan just as the door closes, followed by the sound of something being thrown at his head from Natasha.

They reach their doors in silence and Tony keys himself in, holding the door open with his foot to let him turn back for a quick whisper of 'goodnight' but he's interrupted mid-word by a kiss that pushes him right back into the gap that he'd left open. He stumbles, grabbing a hold of Steve's shoulders to steady himself and the door clicks shut when his foot slips back out.

"Sorry," Steve murmurs against his lips, "You just smelled - "

"It's fine." Tony grins, kissing him again quickly, "At least you asked the first time you did this. Dozens of times, even."

"It was only twice."

"Four times. At least." He gives him a gentle shove, keying himself in again and actually going inside this time, "But I seriously have to go this time. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Taking a breath in, Steve's eyes glaze for just a few seconds, "We'll talk more when you're off your heat. I don't have any lectures next tuesday, we can go to that cookie-place that you wanted to check out last time."

" _I_ have lectures next tuesday, Mr self-centered." His stomach squeezes as he stands there, his underwear likely already ruined beyond repair by now but he'd known that he'd be on heat either today or tomorrow so he'd luckily only sacrificed a pair of plain white briefs instead of anything sexier. He plans to have a shower to clean up, burrow in some warm clothes and hug a hot water bottle until the meds kick in but right now, Steve wants to plan something, "Thursday?"

"I'm free after 5."

"It's a date then." He beams as well as he can, knowing that it comes out pained, "I can even show you my project, if my professor doesn't combust after seeing it for the first time."

"From how good it'll be, or how _bad?"_ Steve smirks and Tony opens his mouth to answer hotly but he only ends up groaning instead when his stomach contracts. "Nevermind. Get some sleep."

"Shower first, and then ... _gladly_." He slides further into his room, switching the light on and holding the door open with his back instead, giving his foot a rest.

Steve still stands there, though, seemingly stuck between leaving or saying something more. Eventually, he places a hand over the back of his neck awkwardly and glances aside to avoid the whole situation.

"You know ... you could always help me out?" Tony whispers, peeking past the doorframe to make sure that the kitchen door is still shut and that their conversation is still private, "It's not like we haven't - "

"It's your heat, I couldn't. If your dad finds out - "

"Screw my dad, he wouldn't care anyway."

"What if you got pregnant?"

"That's what _protection_ is for."

"There's still a chance. I might - we might forget. Heat of the moment, your smell clouding my senses, anything. And then we're stuck."

Tony blinks, giving him a look, "How much have you thought about this exactly?"

"Since your first heat in this flat? A lot." Okay. Wow.

Tony frowns at him. "You know that there's other things we can do that's  _not_ just out-and-out sex, right?" Steve chokes on something, either his own breath or his spit, and he stares at him while he recovers, "Won't help with this obvious sexual frustration that you've just announced to me but _I_ could _definitely_ use some - "

"What are you two still doing up?" The kitchen door shutting is the only warning that they get before Nat's amused voice fills the hallway, unapologetically loud for this time of night, "Tony, you're stinking up the hallway, go to sleep. I'd rather _not_ be horny all night."

Tony wrinkles his nose at that, debating on whether he should stick his tongue out at her or not, but Steve taking a step back and away from him takes up all his attention. That simple gesture reads in so many different ways, but he smiles anyway and nods, "Yeah, whatever. Goodnight."

He doesn't look at either of them as the door clicks shut, just throws his bag into a corner and starts undressing, locking the door and hopping into the ensuite bathroom for a shower once he's done.

He feels a lot cleaner and a lot more relaxed by the time he's out and he stands wrapped in his towel afterwards, drying his hair with a smaller towel and checking himself out in the mirror that's plastered into the wall. He looks flushed, his eyes dilated, and he badly needs a haircut. Switching the lights off, he pushes the covers back and curls up into a ball under them, closing his eyes to try and feel pliant enough to -

"Tony?"

There's a knock at the door and he moans, slamming his fists into his eyes when it goes right through his head. He ignores it and eventually there are footsteps leading away from it but before he can relax, there's yet another knock only five minutes later. He kicks the covers off, grabbing a random pair of sweats and literally stomping toward the door. He yanks it open, glaring, and a damp curl of hair falls into his eye as he pants.

Steve's standing outside the door, looking a little stunned with his hand still upright, and that subdues his temper. Just a bit though. He still ends up practically snarling, " _What?_ _"_

Recovering, Steve straightens, shrugging, "I - um. Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that I didn't move away because - because of _you_ , I just - it isn't - "

"Jesus Steve, I was in _bed_. You couldn't have just texted me this?"

"Sorry."

Tony sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Look, you've got a lecture tomorrow, and I'm really not in a good state of mind to have any sort of conversation with you because, right now, all I'm thinking about is how you smell and how much I want you  _with_ me in here so this discussion should probably wait."

"Right." Steve agrees vaguely, looking annoyingly bolder at that admission.

"We'll talk more when I'm out of heat, at the cookie place. At the date that we've _planned_." Tony continues, scowling at him, "And then, maybe, we'll come to some sort of an understanding by the time my next heat comes around. Save all this fussing and shit. 'Kay?"

Steve's eyes are glazed again but he nods in time which shows that he was at least listening whilst still taking in Tony's scent. "Right." He repeats. "I'll - you should - I'll let you sleep now."

"Good." Tony snaps, stepping into his space without warning just to steal yet another quick kiss, "Goodnight."

Steve holds the door open with his arm when he pulls Tony in closer, breathing into his neck and mumbling a soft 'goodnight' into the skin there. Tony's eyes slide shut at the sudden increase of an alpha scent and they stay that way when they separate, letting Steve direct him back inside his own room. The sensation cuts off when the door shuts again and Steve's scent is dulled, and he rolls his eyes at himself, heading back to the bed. He's just gotten comfortable, yet again, when he remembers that he'd forgotten to lock the door.

It isn't really a safety issue as no one could ever come in without a key but he just feels so much better when it's clicked shut as he sleeps. Groaning, he resigns himself to sleeping once the sun has risen instead and heaves himself up. He climbs back into bed for a third time only to remember that his hot water bottle isn't there with him to hug and he actually screams his frustration out into the pillows for a while before getting up to fill it.

By the time he gets everything ready for bed, it's 5am and the sounds of the world outside waking buzzes through his open window. Cranky, in pain, and so so tired, he grabs his phone and angrily texts Steve a number of childish insults before finally feeling satisfied enough to just faint into the blankets. He doesn't wake up until 10am the next day and by then, he's behind 14 messages; all from Steve replying in kind to his earlier texts.

It at least makes him smile.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for Ana!! I hope you like it, I'm sorry it's so short!!! But I hope you had a lovely day and I hope this helps make it better! <3333


End file.
